


watchful eyes

by ElsieMcClay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, No Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Poe Dameron, Stormpilot, The First Order Sucks, but they aren't really, it makes sense I promise, possibly interpreted as suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: captain phasma caught Finn and Rose, but Poe got him back. (It's not that simple).
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 46





	watchful eyes

**Author's Note:**

> yay stormpilot
> 
> follow me on tumblr: elsieisntwriting

“I was happy,” Finn said to Poe and to the stars, maybe, “when Captain Phasma caught Rose and I. I was scared, but mostly, I was happy.” Fear, cold fear, shot down every nerve in Poe’s body; _he can’t want to go back to The First Order, no, I won’t let him!_ “She said she was going to execute us, and I didn’t think I could have been more relieved. Is that bad?” 

Finn had a hard time knowing when he was _right_ and when he was _wrong_ , so he asked Poe, and Poe told him (“you’re right, as long as you don’t feel wrong,” but this explanation had taken months to sink in in Finn’s mind). 

It was bad. It was wrong. Finn should not have felt relieved, but Poe said nothing. If he told him this, told Finn he should have been scared, pissing-his-pants scared, it would do nothing but make him insecure in the feelings The Resistance finally allowed him to have. 

“I was scared for Rose, but I couldn’t go back,” Finn continued, and when Poe glanced over at him, he saw his jaw was set and twitching, and his eyes glistened with tears and a reflection of the stars. “She called me FN-2187, and I couldn’t go back. I’d rather die.” 

Poe threw out a hand, his movements shaky in his near-hysteria, and he found Finn’s hand in the space between them. He wrapped his fingers around Finn’s and clutched at him like he would fly right off the wall the two were reclined against if he let go. 

“You can’t die,” Poe told him, and it sounded like a promise to his own ears. Finn turned, finally, and smiled, his eyes light and shoulders more relaxed than Poe had ever seen them in all their time together. 

“I won’t,” he said, and that sounded like a promise, too, “I’ve got you, now.” 

(Poe could have kissed him, then, but the stars were watching, the stars were always watching, and this felt like a moment only the two of them should be let in on, like a secret. Poe could have kissed him.)


End file.
